complementary colors
by Rocku
Summary: "If you let your feelings shine, you better cover 'em up, kid." various cadsoka interludes
1. tattoo

Author's notes: I have absolutely no idea where this came from. I'm not even sure what it's about. But I liked writing it.

…...

* * *

"You should sign it in blood," Cad Bane had said, propping his boots up on the table between him and Ahsoka, rolling a toothpick in between his teeth.

Ahsoka looked down at the object in question; a contract, one she wouldn't bother even reading if it was something Bane was a part of. She had no idea when their little "rules" started (and there certainly were rules), but a contract? That seemed a bit much.

"I'm not signing this." She said matter of factly, crossing her legs as if that made her statement all the more valid.

He waited a few beats, fingers drumming silently on the back of the couch. His hat was down, hiding his eyes, and Ahsoka thought it was at these times that he was just a man in the shadows. Nothing more. It made her uncomfortable not knowing if he was looking at her (although, she reasoned, he was probably looking at her).

She heard him growl, although it could have been a chuckle. With Bane you could never really tell.

"Rude," he said, taking the toothpick out and flicking it randomly into the darkness. "You didn't even let me finish…." He whipped out a pocketknife from seemingly out of nowhere, and she wasn't aware he had done it until she heard the _tshk _of the blade being released. Her breath hitched, and she wondered if he was going to do what her mind automatically jumped to. She was still frightened of him, if only for the reason that he was dangerously spontaneous.

"You gonna prick my finger?" She meant her voice to sound more condescending, but she was disappointed to find that she just sounded curious. Maybe it was an honest question.

He dropped the knife onto the table and she distantly heard it clatter before she realized how much closer they were. Somewhere in the back of her mind she identified that he had the hem of her tube-top balled in his fists, and that he had yanked her almost clear across the table, directly to him.

At first she was inhaling the lingering flavors on his breath; the tobacco, something spicy, something minty; and then, she was tasting them. He devoured her mouth hungrily and quickly, as if he was being timed. He sought her tongue out instantly with his own, greedily exploring more and more of her.

Ahsoka had never been kissed. She didn't quite know how those types of things worked. Although she wasn't as naive as to be oblivious to Bane's completely obvious and inappropriate come-ons. She had a pretty basic idea about what he wanted.

What disgusted her the most was how much she realized she needed it. She had responded immediately, her self-control throwing the reins over to her libido in an instant. She wasn't even sure what she was doing. All she was sure of was that she needed more of him inside her mouth.

_More More More_

She began to get more excited when she felt him nibbling on her lips with his teeth. Oh, his teeth. She had wanted to know what they felt like. She shivered as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip before taking it between his teeth, and then…

'_And then?'_ Ahsoka thought, as she felt not pleasure but instead something else. Something… that stung.

_"OW!"_ She shrieked, pushing him as far away from her as possible. She stumbled back, and felt the side of her lip where she could already taste the copper like flavor pooling.

"You son of a bitch!"

Bane actually looked surprised for a second, before laughing the hardest she's ever seen him. Which wasn't very hard, but still. She found herself focusing on the part of his mouth that still had a little of her blood on it. She pictured in her head those sharp, dirty daggers coming down, impaling the plump cushion-like flesh. She gasped as the sudden scorching feeling came back.

Bane found where her eyes were looking, and wiped the bit of blood away with his middle finger. He stuck it in his mouth, sucking the rest of it off, making a noise in the back of his throat that Ahsoka had to admit rubbed her in all the right places.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded, trying to put some anger and authority back in her voice but failing miserably.

"I told you…" Bane drawled, reaching down and picking up the piece of paper that was still on the table, "…. You didn't let me finish." He turned the paper around for her to see.

There, on the signature line, were two small drops of blood.

Her hand shot out at lighting speed to try and snatch it away, but Bane was quicker. He smirked, folded it and stuffed it in his pocket before walking away. Half way to the door, he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"You should put some ice on dat."

…..


	2. reminders

"Would you have really killed me?"

She had turned to face him but his eyes were focused on the ceiling. So dirty. He would have to clean it. Could you even clean a ceiling?

There were no heating ducts in the hideout and it was freezing. Bane shifted closer to her and she in turn wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He would never get used to the cold.

"Yes."

She nodded, laid back a little and tried to get comfortable. Images of a cargo ship and bright orange lights flashed behind her eyes. She smiled.

It was, after all, the night they first met


	3. morning after

A/N: Obligatory sappy, cliché piece. XD Heh heh, no warnings. Something I threw together real quick for a drabble Thursday a few months back.

* * *

"You're lookin' nice."

Ahsoka smiled to herself as she clipped on the other half of her padawan braid. She turned around and smiled at Bane, her cheeks already flushing. He was still lying in his bed with the sheet draped casually around his body and his hands folded behind his head.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she replied, straightening out her baggy parka, "but I was getting cold." The material was old and scratchy, and not a very flattering color in her opinion. She frowned slightly, "you don't really think this looks nice, do you?"

"Of course."

She arched an eyebrow and turned around to face him. "These are my 'I-don't-care-what-I-look-like' clothes, I just grabbed whatever I could from the temple so I could have something to change into in the morning." She blushed again, thinking about their previous nights activities.

"Well missy, I 'tink you could make just about any'ting look good."

She giggled, and walked over to the side of the bed to retrieve her boots. Before she could grab them though, Bane shot both his arms out and hooked them around her waist.

"Ah!" she squeaked! "Bane, stop it!"

"C'mere you…"

He pulled her down on top of him, and laughed as she squirmed trying to get a more comfortable position. She looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "You don't ever shut off, do you?"

"Nope," he said matter of factly, as one hand snuck it's way up to pull her parka over her shoulder. She slapped his hand away.

"For forces' sake! I'll never leave at this rate!"

"Who says I'm gonna let'chu leave?" he replied, placing passionate kisses down her neck. She squirmed when he began to use his teeth to nip at her collarbone.

"Bane….." she whined.

"Mmmm hmmmm?"

She pushed him off suddenly and hopped off the bed, stepping over his trousers and boots in the process. She turned around and gave him a sultry smile, swinging her hips seductively in the process. Bane licked his lips. She might have been a little too skinny for his liking, but the girl sure had an ass.

She picked up her belt and put on her boots before turning around and looking at him through thick black lashes. She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Same time tomorrow?"

* * *

FIN


	4. pateesa

A/N: Really not sure if "cowboy" would be an appropriate description in the Star Wars universe, but I'm taking some liberties here. Bane has a 'cowboy' look to him but nobody ever came out and specifically called him one. For the sake of this drabble, lets say it's a common enough term. ;-)

* * *

…..

"Look Master, a cowboy!"

Great. Just great.

Cad Bane pulled the brim of his large hat down over his eyes, swirling his ale around in his glass and trying to look less conspicuous. He really didn't need this right now.

For the most part people would leave him and his peculiar fashion taste alone, but every now and then he would get a youngling walking up to him, asking about his big boots, his holsters, and always wanting to try on his hat. He smirked. It was actually kind of cute.

But truth be told, he was a little bit drunk at the moment, and he really didn't know if he wanted to deal with some kid. _'And 'master…''_ he thought to himself. _'Must be a padawan and a jedi…' _He considered himself to be so lucky as to not run into a jedi yet in his chosen line of work. _'Give it time,'_ he thought, and smirked. His curiosity got the better of him, and he turned around to where the voice had come from.

Standing in the doorway of the cantina was a young man and a small child. Bane's eyes immediately fell on to the weapon on the man's belt. A lightsaber. He unconsciously tensed, and then focused his eyes on the youngling. She was a Togruta, no more than seven years old, wearing a long strapless shirt down to her knees with a belt in the middle, along with thick, white leggings.

She was normal enough but what surprised him the most was her expression. She was looking at him, Bane, with a look of absolute adoration. Her green eyes were huge and her face seemed to be stuck in a permanent grin. He was confused at first until he realized she was looking at his hat. He smiled, and tipped it down to her.

If it was at all possible, her grin got wider, and Bane couldn't help himself; he smiled back.

"Stang," the man hissed under his breath, pocketing his communicator. "I can't get in touch with him. C'mon Ahsoka, we'll wait outside."

"But Master, did you see the cowboy?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Bane watched as they left, the man dragging the young girl behind him, her eyes never leaving the Duros sitting at the bar. She smiled again and lifted her hand to wave. Bane grinned, and lifted his glass to her as the two of them rounded a corner and disappeared.

He leaned back in his chair. Maybe kids weren't that bad.


	5. dip and twirl

A/N: So the next ten drabbles will be in response to a music meme I decided to try my hand at. We set iTunes at random and we have to write a drabble based on the songs that come up. I decided to do some with cadsoka to see if I can get out of my rut. Seems to be working!

**Warning**: one of these is borderline M. Yeah, be careful. XD

* * *

...

**1.) Some Kind of Nature - Gorillaz**

_Some kind of nature_

_Some kind of soul_

_Some kind of mixture_

_Some kind of gold_

_

* * *

_

Ahsoka ran ahead, nearly tripping over her excited feet at the large displays of extravagant jewelry. Her first trip to the black market was proving to be a tiring ordeal, and Bane rolled his crimson eyes and growled as some other sparkling thing once again caught her attention.

"Ohhhhhh... look how beautiful!" Ahsoka was mesmerized by the beautiful gold necklaces hanging throughout the tent.

"You like those, eh sweetcheeks?" The Weequay shop owner asked, pulling one down and securing it around her neck. At catching her sight in the mirror, Ahsoka forgot how to breathe, and merely gaped at what she saw. She gingerly brought a hand up to touch the swirling gold around her neck, still keeping her eyes on her reflection.

"Wow..." she breathed.

"Take it off." Bane growled behind her. "We have work to do."

Ahsoka reluctantly unclasped the necklace, put it back with the others and headed out of the tent. She started to walk through the bustling crowd before she realized that her counterpart wasn't behind her. She waited a few moments, looking in the direction they came from until she caught sight of his wide brimmed hat. She huffed impatiently as he approached.

"I thought you were right behi-"

Her words were cut short as she nearly choked on them, watching Bane pull the golden chain out of his coat pocket. He put it around her neck, quickly and easily clasping it, a trait she would have never associated the bounty hunter as being good at. When it was in place she slowly ran her petite hand over the lovely gold.

"You... you bought me the necklace?"

Bane snorted out a laugh, "Of course not."

It was then Ahsoka noticed the crowd gathering around the Weequay's jewelry tent, barely having enough time to see the shop keep run out with a black eye before Bane grabbed her arm and they were off.

...

**2.) Agent Orange - Tori Amos**

_yes he's down and there_

_and everywhere_

_he's getting an a to z_

_an underwater city_

_where she swims and swims_

_

* * *

_

When she dreams, she sees the orange light. It surrounds her, engulfs her, it holds her down in it's sticky grasp and doesn't let her go until she can feel her lungs burn and expand. She used to wake up screaming, her sheets soaked by sweat or tears or blood, she was never certain. Now she wakes up yearning, a sob caught in her throat as once again the dream ends too quickly.

Sometimes she sees him there. He's always just out of reach, but sometimes it's enough. He's always behind the orange haze, watching, waiting it out. He'll never walk up to her, he'll never be a part of that light. This is the world he's created for her. This is the place where he watches her suffer, a small girl turning into his likeness.

...

**3.) Peacock - Katy Perry**

_Word on the street, you got something to show me_

_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery_

_I'm intrigued for a peek, heard it's fascinating_

_Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

_

* * *

_

"Heeeeeey, sleemo..." Ahsoka's slurred voice wafted up like thick smoke from the cabin floor.

Bane rubbed his temples. In an hour she had somehow managed to get out of the jedi proof binders, flood his toilet, and get into his stash of high priced Corellian brandy. He wasn't sure which one she happened to pull off first, and frankly he didn't care. He was already three glasses in himself, mainly to keep from throttling her. But at the sound of her high pitched drunken accusations, he felt a couple more glasses were in order.

"What?" he snapped.

She had pulled herself up to a somewhat kneeling position by grabbing hold of his knee and using it as leverage. He shifted forward on the couch a little, causing his knee to rub up against her breast. He froze, surprised more on how good it felt. Ahsoka didn't notice, instead, she used the opportunity to pull herself up even more. She rested her head on the inside of his thigh and began to trace patterns on his holster.

She stayed like that for a minute, but Bane noticed he couldn't quite pull himself away from the feeling of her hot breath coming out in wisps on his leg. He also noticed a certain something else starting to grow only a few inches away.

"Blast..." he muttered.

She rested her head in her palm, a bored sort of expression on her face, and before he could even figure out what she was thinking, she had begun to stroke his cock through his pants.

"Kid-" he hissed out, and then gasped as the sensations finally started to hit him.

Ahsoka seemed to enjoy the effect she was having on him, and never having done anything like this before, was especially curious. She giggled stupidly and pulled herself up so that her breasts were rubbing against his thigh as she stroked him. "Oooh, heeeeey I can feel it getting harder! How weird."

"Auuugh... draga-na..." Bane moaned in his native tongue, unconsciously thrusting his hips into her petite hand. Ahsoka laughed a little too loudly, startling Bane out of his passionate haze. He looked down and saw she was attempting to unhook his various belts. The hot coil in his loins became even stronger at the sight. Ahsoka snapped her head up to look at him, a wide grin plastered on her features.

"Can I see it?"

Bane was taken aback by the way she looked at that moment. Her rosy cheeks, her shining eyes... he suddenly was bombarded by how young she really was. And he was disgusted by his weakness. Overcome now with more fury than passion, he shoved her off of him and watched her land comically on her ass.

"Ooooouuuch..." she drawled out in an exaggerated tone, then began to giggle again. Bane, however, found nothing funny about the situation. He threw a woven blanket at her from across the room.

"Go to sleep," he growled, stalking off to the fresher. On his way he grabbed a bottle of lotion and his nastiest Twi'lek nudie magazine.

...

**Come On, Let's Go - Girl in a Coma**

_Well come on_

_Let's go let's go let's go little darlin'_

_Tell me that you'll never leave me_

_Come on, let's go and do it again_

_

* * *

_

"Hey little darlin', you workin' tonight?"

Ahsoka snapped around at the sound of the familiar distorted voice. There Bane stood, revving up the most dilapidated piece of shit speeder she had ever seen. Despite her worry about her Master catching them, she couldn't help brightening at the sight of her man. She had missed him these past few weeks.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to sound annoyed, but the smile on her face betrayed her. "Skyguy is right around the corner... we're supposed to be apprehending this pirate and..." she trailed off as she watched him pull a pair of red sunglasses out of his coat pocket. He put them on and grinned at her, but they were the same color as his eyes and it looked like he wasn't even wearing any sunglasses at all. The thought struck Ahsoka as insanely funny, and she began to laugh so hard her stomach ached. She wiped a few stray tears and beamed at him.

"You're such a sleemo!"

"'Dat is true," he laughed and she felt it reverberate through her. "but I'm a sleemo wit' a rented cruiser. C'mon, you're playing hooky tonight. I'm taking you out dancing." He held out his hand in an invitation for her to jump on the back of his ride.

Ahsoka bit her lip and looked back in the direction her Master went. Seeing nobody there that would catch her in the act, she jumped over to Bane and swung her leg around the side of the vehicle. Cad took the opportunity to crane his neck and get a decent look between her legs. She caught him in the act and swatted his shoulder before grabbing his hat off his head and putting it on. He laughed as he revved the engine, the vibrations giving Ahsoka exciting tingles up her spine.

"Ready?" He turned his head slightly to look at her, catching a mysterious glint in her eye. She answered him by pulling his head back and shoving her tongue down his throat. Bane responded by sneaking his boney hand all the way up her thigh and snapping her panty string. Ahsoka jumped as the elastic snapped back on her skin. They pulled away out of breath.

"You're a filthy girl..." Bane clucked his tongue as if he honestly disapproved of it. Ahsoka smiled and nuzzled her head into his back as Bane pulled the cruiser off into traffic. Driving away from the curb she caught a few beings giving her and her much older counter part some pretty bizarre looks. She flipped them the bird.

Force, she loved being bad.

...


	6. twist and shout

A/N: Two more music drabbles, featuring Tori Amos once more and Marc Cohn. I had some people commenting that a few of them had been hard to understand, and I guess it doesn't surprise me. I like to start in the middle of things and let people take what they want from it. But to make it easier I've added author's notes after each drabble. Four more of these to come before I take a break on the songs for a while.

* * *

**5.) Operation Peter Pan - Tori Amos**

_hola, tick-tock_

_my time is up_

_Pedro says_

_i will forget him in days_

_in my new life, no room for a lost boy_

_boys can be so dumb sometimes_

...

She stood staring at him from across the room, her face molded in an expression of surprise that wouldn't seem to go away. He stared her down evenly, shoulders stern, face like stone. Finally she swallowed, licking her chapped lips.

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"What part?" Bane demanded. "De' part where I said you were bein' an idiot or when I called chur 'Masters' a bunch of delusional hypocrites."

"They're not..." Ahsoka protested, but even she could feel the apprehension in her voice. She hugged her elbows and looked toward the ground as Bane began to pace.

"'Dat whole... freaky cult in general. It's a joke! 'Dere's no such 'ting as a force 'dat controls everyone's fate. And if-"

"I already know your opinion on the Force so you can stop right there." Ahsoka interrupted.

"Don'chu sass me, girl..." Bane took two long strides before he was directly in front of her, looming and imposing with an accusatory finger pointed directly at her face. Ahsoka was used to his temper by now but his quick trigger emotions still seemed to catch her off guard. She took a step back, her hands raised slightly in defiance.

"Gods know why I put so much effort into 'dis... 'dis kriffing relationship! If it can even be called 'dat. And for what? I shoulda' gone wit my gut an' left you back on Dantooine when I had de' chance-"

"I..." Ahsoka started, still staring deep into his eyes like she had been throughout his whole rant. At some point in that minute he had been yelling, she had begun to cry. Bane wasn't sure which part had set her off (it's not like he never made her cry before), but the more he looked at her the more he began to realize it was something else that was triggering it.

"I can't feel you..." she whispered.

Bane didn't need to ask her what she meant, he had a pretty clear idea. Exposing his mind and soul to creatures like the jedi was never something he wanted to do, and so the breathing tubes he wore pretty consistently came in handy. It blocked his presence from them and so he could move around undetected. It was useful when doing shady businesses, especially while on Coruscant.

The only downside, of course, was the lack of intimacy it caused with his young lover. On the rare instances where their schedules coincided and they were able to spend the night together, and he would strip off the breathing tubes, he would wake up every few hours to find her staring intently at him.

...

_"What?" he asked._

_She blinked slowly, staring deep into his tired eyes._

_"You're keeping me awake."_

_"Hhuurmmph..." he growled. "Am I snoring? Put your head under 'de pillow... an' stop starring at me."_

_She laughed softly, "No, not that. Your mind... it keeps running in circles. So much passion, so much rage... I didn't know anyone could feel so much..."_

_He didn't know how to respond to that, so he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes narrow._

_"Your heart keeps me awake."_

...

She wiped a few stray tears away and proceeded to wring her hands together nervously.

"I didn't know Cad... I thought... I mean I didn't want to hope..."

He turned his back to her and walked over to the counter in their hotel room. He poured a steady drink from a narrow bottle and swirled it around once before taking a small sip.

"You need to understand... I'm a jedi. It's my duty to go where they need me... as much as my heart would rather stay here."

"I understand." Bane's fist clenched dangerously around the glass. "You made chur choice." He took another stronger sip. "Leave."

He heard her make a surprised and desperate sound. He could practically see the look on her face. She hung her head in a somber understanding. As shocking as it was to enter his mind, he couldn't help thinking how mature she was.

"Please don't think I could forget you. Even if I wanted to I couldn't." He heard her take a few steps closer to him.

"And I would never want to forget you."

He wasn't used to feeling this way. Her words were filled with unconditional understanding, acceptance, and another emotion he dared not even think of. In a matter of seconds he was furious. He hurled his glass at the nearest wall, the shards exploding and scattering across the floor. He spun around to look at her, livid. She had her hands covering her mouth, but she wasn't afraid. He recognized that look. He had caused many women to look that way in his past.

She was heartbroken.

'_One more to the list_,' he thought bitterly.

"Leave." he repeated.

She looked at him once more longingly, before fleeing the room in a heap of emotion.

Bane stood still for a while before turning to the window and looking up at the sky.

In all his life he never remembered it being so empty.

...

_A/N: For this drabble (if you can even call these drabbles anymore) I focused mostly on the lines "Pedro says i will forget him in days, in my new life, no room for a lost boy, boys can be so dumb sometimes." It really spoke volumes to me, and made me think of an aspect of their relationship I've never thought of before. What if Bane was more interested in the relationship than Ahsoka? I dealt with his rage and confusion after she tells him about her new mission, and how she has to leave for a long time. Her broken and stuttering statements are basically her telling him "I didn't know you'd want me to stay." The part in italic is a flashback. This one was hard to write, mainly because I really don't like doing anything remotely angsty. But it was pushing so hard to come out and I couldn't deny it. I think Amos does that to me._

_

* * *

_

**6.) After Midnight - Marc Cohn**

_After midnight, we're gonna shake your tambourine_

_After midnight, it's all gonna be peaches and cream_

_We're gonna cause talk and suspicion_

_We're gonna give an exhibition_

_We're gonna find out what it's all about_

_After midnight, we're gonna let it all hang down_

...

Cad Bane was shitfaced.

It took a lot for him to get to that point, but as he was swaying dangerously with the young jedi girl his only lucid thought seemed to be _'yeah, this is gonna hurt tomorrow...'_

Ahsoka Tano was intoxicated. Impressively so.

She giggled and tripped over her feet while the bounty hunter spun her around in circles. He dipped her low and she laughed until tears started to leak from her eyes. He was smiling the widest she'd ever seen him.

"We... we need to..." she hiccuped and it sent her off laughing again. Bane spun her closer to him and they began to sway once more to the cantina band, this time a little slower.

"We nneeed to haf anoduur drink..." Bane slurred, snapping his fingers at the bartender and motioning toward the both of them.

"Nooooooooo..." Ahsoka moaned out, but without much confidence in her voice. She put her head on Bane's shoulder and closed her eyes. He smelt like leather and spice and smoke, just as she remembered all those years ago when he tried to eject her into space.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. The night they first met.

...

_A/N: Strangely enough I set this drabble sort of off tangent. In my mind it takes place maybe three years after they first met in 'Cargo of Doom,' without any interaction between the two of them after that meeting. At least up until they meet in this drabble. Of course this one can almost be considered a free for all, and you can take it whichever way you want._

_..._


	7. a lesson in swimming

A/N: So I go through on and off times of inspiration with these two, my OTP. Sometimes they come easy, sometimes not. To try to get back into the flow sometimes, I do some song drabbles. I put my itunes on shuffle and use the lyrics of the song that comes up for inspiration. (un)fortunately like... sixty percent of my music library is Tori Amos. She's a great cadsoka muse, but I don't like to use her ALL the time.

Tonight, this song came up, which was a welcome surprise. I thought the Eels new album was a little too cheery for me, but this song proved me wrong. I'm writing the Author's Notes before I write the drabble, just to let you know I'm pulling the entire oneshot out of my ass tonight.

So... um... enjoy?

* * *

_If you let your feelings shine_

_you better cover 'em up, kid_

_ain't no sense in wastin' time_

_dream behind your eyelids_

The Eels_ - Swimming Lesson_

* * *

"How about him over there?"

Bane had his hat pulled down so far over his face Ahsoka couldn't even tell if he was awake or not. Of course that would be something he'd do, fall asleep in a dive bar. He'd certainly had enough bourbon to do the trick. At her question he lifted his head only slightly, and followed the youngling's hand across the room and to the back. He held his head there for a few moments before lowering it again.

"Well?" She drummed her fingers impatiently on the stained wood of their table, taking a small sip of her fizzy peach drink. Bane had found her drink order very humorous and wasn't shy in letting her know exactly why that was. She let the dirty remark roll off her shoulders, just like she did most of the things he said. No use getting so worked up over someone who was full of shit to begin with.

"He's gay," Bane mumbled, his lips around a cigarette he was now attempting to light. The first match broke and the second one almost burnt down to the hilt before it hit the tobacco.

Ahsoka took another contemplative look back at the person they were now secretly dissecting. "But he's with a girl."

Bane lazily took the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned back slightly in their booth. He lifted his head so that she could see his face, and also the look he was giving her. He had one brow raised and his mouth open slightly, almost giving her a smile. He held the smoke in his lungs before he gave her a wink and said "So?", tilting his chin slightly and blowing the smoke in the opposite direction.

Ahsoka didn't know what that look meant and quite frankly she didn't want to know. She just turned her head in the opposite direction and began to spot out another unlucky soul.

"Okay... what about her," she nodded over to a woman in the back, her head buried in what looked like a ship manual of sorts. When she lifted her head, Ahsoka saw she was wearing thick rimmed goggles. Her high pumps and overly applied makeup betrayed her otherwise bookish appearance. She smirked slightly while turning back to the bounty hunter. He'd never be able to figure out this train wreck.

"She's a skank," Bane said simply, looking to be paying more attention to the waitress across the bar making sure she saw him hold up his empty glass. Ahsoka got angry for reasons beyond her.

"She's reading." She snapped at him. "In a bar. She obviously doesn't care what any guy thinks of her."

Bane sighed deeply, as if he were talking to a five year old.

"She's reading and she has 'de glasses to coincide with 'de 'sweet shy girl' persona 'dat women 'tink guys like. But her outfit and lips say she gives bang up blow jobs behind sleazy food stands... 'tanks, darlin' " Bane winked at the waitress who appeared before them while he was talking to hand him his drink.

Ahsoka stood abruptly, almost knocking her chair back. She shocked herself with how furious she was at the moment.

"I'm leaving," she stated, grabbing her parcel from her feet where she dropped it. She wasn't sure if she was more angry at Bane or at herself. If he was this good at reading people then surely he must know what she didn't.

Why did she keep coming here?

He grabbed her arm with a force, stopping her from turning around completely. They had attracted a small crowd but Ahsoka couldn't seem to care less. He leaned in towards her but she moved her face down, granting him no access. Out of her peripheral vision she could see him give a huge grin. He leaned in closer,

"Kiss me," he growled.

"I don't want to kiss you." She looked everywhere but his eyes. "I'm angry with you."

"You want to kiss me..." he said. "Why else would'chu be here?"

She risked a glance at him. In that moment she was aware of him knowing everything. Her ulterior motive for sneaking out to see him, her own selfish agenda, how she would stay up late, touching herself, images of him swimming constantly behind her eyes, never being able to find the release she needed.

He smiled. He knew.

She yanked her arm hard, finally freeing herself and finally making it out of the bar. She ran.

He didn't go after her. They had already caused too much of a scene.

What would people think?


End file.
